Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for distinguishing data of a plurality of multidimensional magnetic field sensors that, for example, can be used as part of a detection of switch positions of different switches.
Multidimensional magnetic field sensors, e.g., multidimensional magnetoresistive sensors or Hall sensors, can be used to detect positions of or orientations switches, amongst others. In this context, a multidimensional magnetic field sensor is understood to be a sensor that can detect magnetic field components in more than one dimension or direction, and represents or transfers them as, e.g., space coordinates (multidimensional coordinates) or space vectors (length, angle).
In motor vehicles or machines, magnetic field sensors can, by means of a control unit or microcontroller system (Electronic Control Unit, ECU), detect several switches, e.g., steering column switches or control sticks. In some applications, these switches or the magnetic field sensors associated with the switches can be coupled to the control unit via a common physical interface, e.g., a data bus (or generally sensor bus). However, in some circumstances, such a common physical interface can cause errors that result in sensor data of a position sensor being requested/transferred incorrectly and in the control unit associating the data with a wrong sensor.
Therefore, there is a demand for a concept that can not only avoid incorrect sensor associations but can detect (or diagnose) an error case in a reliable manner if, for example, an apparatus for avoiding (e.g., addressing, sensor identification, etc. at the bus) failed due to temporary or permanent disturbances.